


永生花

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 老板说想看战败的泽菲光，老板还说想看埃喵x泽菲x光的白学现场特别献上泽菲兰x光之战士♀——《永生花》内含战败后的囚禁play，OOC属于我肉属于老板





	永生花

教皇厅的地下牢房里从不缺少酷刑的手段和行刑者，缺的只是足以被关押其中的某些人。“光之战士，能够被关押在我的脚下是你的荣幸，现在，你的性命归我所有了。”赢得了伊修加德变革战争胜利的教皇冕下——托尔丹七世，将自己眼中钉肉中刺如此轻蔑地放在眼皮底下，日日看她受尽非人的折磨，以此作为胜利者的勋章。  
鞭笞、毒打似乎成为每日的例行公事，不过，教皇的第一走狗、骑士长泽菲兰每日的探望倒是在意料之外。光每日受完残忍的酷刑，他就会把她从刑架上放下来，让她趴在地上缓缓。泽菲兰从来没有说过这是为什么，只是日复一日沉默地端详着光，就如曾经光初入伊修加德时那样，不带任何主观色彩地，眼见她步入漩涡，眼见她揭竿而起，眼见她败于剑下，眼见她惨遭折磨。他日复一日地来到这间阴暗的牢房，既不插手也不说话，光几乎都要忘记见过他多少次，有时昏迷，有时清醒，但从未有哪一次见到那头柔顺的金色短发不在视线中。  
泽菲兰，光在心里默念这个名字，却从不开口叫他。毫无疑问，泽菲兰也这样在心底默念光的名字。  
这一次光筋疲力尽，靠在刑架上昏沉地睡过去了。梦里，她还是初入伊修加德的外来者，年轻有为而又平易近人的骑士长带领她前去面见教皇冕下，泽菲兰在途中仔细地为光解释伊修加德的礼仪和禁忌，以及一些不能触碰的话题。快要走到教皇厅时，光有些紧张，泽菲兰温和地微笑着轻推她的后背，说：“别紧张，我会为你祈祷的。”  
然后梦毫无征兆地醒过来，泽菲兰金色的短发在眼前晃动，他轻拍光的脸颊将她唤醒，总算吐出了长久以来的第一句话：“光之战士，跟我走好吗？”他的声音礼貌地像是在征询光的意见，不知是否忘了阶下囚并不存在的地位，又或者是他一如既往自矜优雅的待人方式。光趴在地上，煞有介事地就这个有些蠢的发问开起玩笑：“那你会照顾好我吗，泽菲兰？”她没有在名字后面加上阁下或者骑士长之类的尊称，大胆地直呼他的名字。得到应允，泽菲兰松了口气，脸上的笑容总算真挚了些，他将虚弱的光用斗篷裹好抱起来，小心翼翼地减少与伤口的接触面积，光蜷缩在温暖的斗篷里，好像到了安心的港湾，歪着头靠在他的胸膛上沉沉睡去。  
泽菲兰一直在等。他在等一个机会，所以当教皇亲开御口坦诚布公地问他想要什么奖赏时，向来无欲无求的他单膝跪在教皇面前，坚定地说自己想要光之战士。教皇忌惮光之战士东山再起，他知道的，因此长久以来他都没有开口说过任何话，国势平稳且拂晓组织已经覆灭的状况下，他的机会虽然很渺小，但至少有一丝希望。在地牢中永无宁日的光之战士，哪怕满身血污，也从未对他投出一次仇恨、绝望或是许多他在异端裁判所内见过的黑暗眼神，她还是和初入伊修加德时的英雄，坚强娇艳地抬起头颅，仿佛难得一见、从遥远的格里达尼亚运输来的阿泽玛玫瑰，盛开在格格不入的阴暗场所，如此美丽，如此珍奇。  
他想拥有这朵骄阳玫瑰。从第一次会面，他就这么想。  
而现在，他终于能够拥抱这朵带刺的花儿。  
光被秘密地接入了泽菲兰在砥柱层购买的私宅。这是他的处事风格，向来不做无准备之事，私宅的地下室早被改造成宽阔的地下空间，除了见不到阳光，地下空间温馨舒适得几乎像一个家。这是他的花园，用来栽培他的玫瑰。光不再需要忍受酷刑、寒冷和饥饿，在泽菲兰的花园中，除了离开，她能够做任何想做的事情。教皇厅特制了一副手铐脚镣用来束缚她的超越之力，虽然沉重但并不十分碍事，泽菲兰为自己心爱的玫瑰建成一所玻璃花房，让她娇艳如往昔般生长其中，而他则通过这层玻璃珍爱地凝视这枚艺术品，静静地看着她的身姿。泽菲兰喜欢拥抱她的感觉，拥抱一朵带刺的骄阳玫瑰好像将整个世间极致的美好抱于怀中，却被玫瑰花茎的倒刺无声中戳得阵阵刺痛，他越是搂紧，刺痛越是扎到心底，直至痛得窒息，他才松开双手，用力喘息。  
光并没有对泽菲兰放松警惕，哪怕超越之力已接近于无，但她英雄的本能还在敲响警钟。泽菲兰的温柔像一剂强有力的毒药，从地牢里的每一天起都在潜移默化地腐蚀掉她的胸襟、她的思想、她作为光之战士的身份，给予她安稳幸福的错觉。当开始沉溺于这个花房时，最后一丝警惕让她挣脱出来。  
“你想从我这里得到什么？“光问他。  
你的全部。泽菲兰本想这样回答，但被推开的身体隐隐作痛，此时此刻他想要的只有更深入的拥抱，用拥抱填满心头的空虚。他想要永远拥有她，他想要……“我想要……你的爱，光。“泽菲兰第一次以名字呼唤她。”我想要你爱我。“  
光浑身一颤，她感觉心底有些潜藏已久的东西被触动了。她也有这样的感觉，毫无疑问的，在阴暗的地下待得太久，光的眼中只有柔软温暖的金色光泽了。她不能这样做，这是背叛所有付出一切的盟友的行为，这是忘记所受的磨难和伤疤的行为。“你走吧。“光的声音轻飘飘地落在地上，没什么力量。”走吧。“  
泽菲兰后退几步，踉跄地跑出这所玻璃花园。他曾以为自己得到了阿泽玛玫瑰，他能够轻而易举地拥抱她，但玫瑰的倒刺不应该被忽略，现在，他总算尝到鲜血淋漓的痛感。甚至没有什么其他的想法，泽菲兰就这样灰溜溜地逃走了。  
泽菲兰向来不是强势的人，强占光的身体或是其他什么的，他从来没有想过。但那个男人出现时，他几乎要扭转自己的想法了。埃斯蒂尼安苦苦寻觅终于在“花房”里找到了光，他端起长枪毫不留情地击倒看守的侍卫，闯进花房。  
“光，我来履约了。”埃斯蒂尼安朝她伸出手。“快跟我走。”  
似乎在遥远的过去，光与埃斯蒂尼安打趣地互开玩笑，说是战争结束后要一起去冒险，曾经的欢声笑语太遥远了，光几乎都要忘记还有这个约定，埃斯蒂尼安带着自由找上她时，她竟一时愣在原地。  
“光！”泽菲兰连武器也没顾上拿，失态地冲进花房。埃斯蒂尼安正朝光走过去，而光呆呆地站在那里凝视他。光，不要走。泽菲兰在心中大喊，但他定定地站着，没有说出一个字。他的玫瑰，美丽的玫瑰，假若无法得到她的爱，又为何要将她禁锢在这幢玻璃般脆弱的花园？看这渴求的眼神，埃斯蒂尼安才是她真正的归宿吧？  
“你走吧。”泽菲兰握紧拳头，缓缓上前，颤抖地嚅动嘴唇：“走吧”。  
光与这个红了眼睛的男人对视着，他的身体在不可遏制的颤抖，握紧的拳头松了又放开。她应该就这样离开的，这是最好的机会，久居牢房被折断手脚的她对自由的渴求无法言喻，埃斯蒂尼安眼中的眷恋，光看得透彻，炽热得能烧毁一切束缚。不知怎的，她忽然有些怀念泽菲兰没有变红的双眼，如水般波光粼粼，潜藏着温柔和恋慕，在无数个难熬的日子里，陪伴她的只有这双温柔的眼睛。想到要离开他，光的心头便有些惴惴不安，她大概是疯魔了或者被洗脑了也说不定，但她现在选择相信自己的心。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，抱歉，我不能跟你走了。”光挡在泽菲兰身前，昂起头坚定地说道。“我要留在这里，和他一起。“  
埃斯蒂尼安的嘴开了又合，他不擅长言语，但至少他清楚，光最终选择了泽菲兰。“嗯。“埃斯蒂尼安点点头，背着枪，静静地离开了花房，仿佛从未来过。  
光的身体被泽菲兰掰回去，狠狠拥在怀里，他的薄唇也无意外地落下来，发狠地吻住光。没有任何话语，舌头直接撬开光的牙关侵略其中，疯了似地拼命纠缠着光的舌头，牙齿因为过分用力碰在一起，泽菲兰无暇在意这许多，捧着光的脸庞让舌头充分融入到她的口腔中。光被如此深入的吻弄得眼前发黑，窒息感让她推开泽菲兰的身体用力喘息，马上又被拉回怀中继续这个仿佛没有尽头的亲吻。她想要躲避，被泽菲兰单手握住脸颊，小舌不受控制吐露出来，泽菲兰毫不犹豫地亲上去，吮吸着露出的小小一截樱舌，用舌头将它捕捉出来，舌尖快速地来回摩擦缠绕。光第一次知道这个男人的亲吻和抚摸并不似他的双眸那般矜持冰凉，而是灼热得让她全身燃起火焰，连思维也烧成灰烬了。  
“光，光……“泽菲兰激动地喊着她的名字亲吻她。”我爱你，我爱你。“  
我爱你。似乎没有什么言语能超过这句话了，太多的缘由无法解释说明，唯有爱人声声情动的诉说让光的心底酸软得险些落下泪来。她变软弱了，因为爱上这个令她伤心的男人。彼此相拥时好像两团刺猬深深扎在对方的身上，血淋淋地疼痛，却不想放手。  
泽菲兰用力亲吻着将她抱起来，放到内室的床上，他半跪下来撑起身体，防止自己压到光，双手和亲吻一齐顺着脸颊逐渐下滑，手指从宽松的衣领伸进去，剥开光被衣服包裹的胴体。光在花房里总是穿着舒适宽松的长裙，有时弯腰便能轻易看尽内里的风光，但泽菲兰从未窥探过，甚至有意避让。现在她坚挺的双乳毫无保留地呈现在眼前，乳尖粉嫩得好像娇柔的粉色花瓣，泽菲兰轻叹着这份美丽，双唇温柔地吻上胸脯，将一只乳房握在掌中，嘴唇追逐着起伏的胸口攀爬到胸前的花朵，他张口把乳尖含住，缓缓用舌尖描绘乳尖的形状，感受着乳尖在口中渐渐挺立起来。他用牙轻咬硬硬的乳头，又害怕弄疼光而连忙放开，换作舌头温柔地卷住凸起逗弄，充分爱抚一边乳尖后，又握住乳房公正地吻上另一边，手指适时接过空闲的乳尖揉捏搓动。酥麻微微发痒的感觉让光不自觉弓起身子，泽菲兰趴在光双腿间用上半身压住她，一边吮吸拨弄着乳尖，一边抬眸观察着光的反应。  
光的脸颊嫣红了，像熟透的苹果散发出甜美的光泽，被撩拨得连声喘息，眼睛微微闭着，似乎在努力消化过分舒服的感觉。泽菲兰第一次见到光沉溺于性欲中的神情，专属于自己的特殊模样让他十分幸福，他想要看到更多光的另一面，他想让骄阳玫瑰在身下尽情绽放。“光，你是我的，我不会将你拱手相让。“泽菲兰埋在光的胸前，低声呢喃。光的双手穿过他金色的柔软发梢，轻轻揪住那片梦寐以求的柔软毛发，轻声回答：”那就不要放手，永远。“泽菲兰抬头吻住光，将她湿润的嘴唇含在口中肆意吮吸，舌头浅浅扫过她的舌尖却不深入，一遍遍舔舐她的嘴唇，像是某种仪式，轻声咏叹：”我的玫瑰，我永远抓住你了。“  
泽菲兰的吻顺着胸口一路往下，虔诚地吻过每一寸肌肤，他托起光的一条腿温柔地亲吻着大腿内侧的肌肤，嘴唇不愿遗漏任何一寸直直滑到脚背，又再次沿小腿向上攀升。光的衣服和内衣早已被他扒下，濡湿的花穴隐没在紧闭的花瓣之后，他的嘴唇吻上去，花瓣在口中轻轻颤抖，穴口涌出更多羞涩的汁液，被泽菲兰系数纳入口中，像品尝珍馐佳酿般不断吮吸着，舌头也伸入花穴之中榨取更多可口的花蜜。羞人的姿势让光不安地扭动身体试图逃开他欲求不满的嘴唇，抓住他头发的双手因此更加收紧，泽菲兰觉得这份疼痛更像是撒娇或是疼爱，蠕动的舌头愈发加快频率来回摩擦着穴口，湿漉漉的花瓣在他口中被分开成两片敏感的开关，狼狈地被舌头摩擦而过引发阵阵抽搐。光吟哦娇喘着，肌肤浮上一层诱人的粉色，她在他身下绽放出从未有过的鲜艳色彩，隐藏在身体中的美好和妩媚被揉捏着释放出来，泽菲兰看得入了迷，热血腾地窜起一股脑地涌向下身，他褪下裤子用手扶住胀痛紫红的性器对准穴口，有些强硬地扒开穴口两片花瓣，艰难挤进光的花径。尚未被开采过的花穴内壁紧致极了，牢牢吸附着分身，下身猛然被挤开的感觉不太舒服，光想推开他的身体，反被他紧紧搂着一寸寸让性器捅进花径。初次被进入的嫩肉被挤开摩擦，疼痛从下身传来。“好痛!”光喊叫着在他怀里挣扎。”泽菲兰，你弄疼我了。平日温文尔雅的柔和形象完全变了，泽菲兰对光的痛呼置若罔闻，搂紧她让性器彻底进入。  
这大概是他对她做过最强势的事情了。泽菲兰一气刺到深处，感受光的花径夹着他的分身在微微颤抖，长久以来的渴望终于得到满足。他有过一些香艳的琦思或是梦境，对象无一例外都是光的模样，但他只敢停留在远处欣赏这朵玫瑰。甫一插入，泽菲兰喘着粗气立刻律动起来，轻轻晃动腰肢抽插光的小穴，光有些不知所措地抓着他的手臂，性器抽送摩擦穴口和花瓣的感觉很痒，酥酥麻麻地让她的感官都变得迟钝了。见光没有再喊痛，泽菲兰加大力道，更加凶猛地冲撞着光的花穴，紧致的内壁像嘴唇般贪婪地吞没分身，他恋恋不舍地拔出来，又立刻用力撞进去，很快泽菲兰就发现深入浅出才是最为便利舒适的动作，握紧光的腰肢让她的身体不由自主地迎合自己，下身则发狠地顶撞。过大的力道让光胸前的两团软肉也在他眼前剧烈波动，泽菲兰低头叼住其中一只用力吮吸，像是要榨取乳汁那般不断舔舐着乳尖。光上下同时被操弄的舒服到失语，不知为何，她开始伤心地哭泣，心中的委屈不安统统发泄出来，眼睛如同破掉的水球潺潺流着泪水，泽菲兰越是操弄得她快感汹涌，她心里的难受就越发剧烈，一开始只是低低抽泣，到后来放声哭出来，舒服到极点的呻吟和哭声混合成奇怪的呜咽。泽菲兰牢牢制住她的双手，疯狂地抽插顶撞，他凝视着光哭泣的脸庞，快感和心痛扭曲在一起，他喘着粗气无比抱歉地说：“对不起……对不起……光……请你原谅我……”好看的眉头皱在一起，泽菲兰心软了，他差点想要结束这场性爱，内疚的浪潮拍打心扉，泽菲兰不愿意看到光如此无助的哭泣的脸，他咬咬牙将光的身子翻过去，让她的哭声背对自己，狠狠压在她的身上搂住光的脖颈，性器昂扬地在花径中突入，快速顶撞小穴最深处。  
“对不起……对不起……”泽菲兰伏在光的肩头，除了抱歉的话找不到任何恰当的语言。内壁的夹紧和激烈的抽插让他过分舒服，刺激得脑袋一片空白，他只得盲目地跟从欲望拼命顶撞着获取更多快感。  
“泽菲兰……”光呜咽地喊着他的名字。  
“光，我在这里……”泽菲兰亲吻她的颈窝，希望藉此安抚光的情绪。  
光看不到身后之人的脸，双手抓紧床单从不成语言的口中挤出心底的简单词语：“抱紧我……”三个字轻而易举地击溃泽菲兰的矜持防线，他握住光抓着床单的双手，上下扭动腰肢高高抬起又狠狠坠下撞进深处，理智和担忧全然抛在脑后，他甚至没有察觉到自己的失控，只顾拼命让自己和光紧紧交合。泽菲兰从未询问过光对自己的感情，他不敢去试探，光情动时吐露出的话语甚至让他以为自己在幻听，如梦初醒之后是狂乱的欣喜。他从后面搂住光的腰，手掌从她由于快感绷紧的小腹慢慢抚摸上去，停在光的胸脯上，用手掌将她的乳房和床单隔开，指缝夹住凸起的乳尖揉搓旋转，光的腰被他的手肘托高，双腿半跪在床上撅起屁股去迎合他的突刺。泽菲兰几乎要将全部体重附加在她身上了，胯部猛烈撞击着，胸膛压在她的背上，嘴唇贴在耳边粗重地喘息闷哼，他抓着光的乳房，像溺水之人抓住救命稻草，以双手和膝盖为支点，快速冲撞光的身体。花穴里淅淅沥沥地下起小雨，被操弄得一塌糊涂的小穴内涌出更多透明汁液，像是芬芳的花蜜在爱抚下娇羞地滴落，光的眼泪没有停止，但快感从小穴里扩散开，让她为此情迷意乱什么也分辨不清，被送上高潮时甚至不明所以地啼哭着叫喊出来。泽菲兰掐紧光柔软的胸脯，快速撞进她的花穴深处，在脑袋一片空白时将自己忍耐了无数寂寞夜晚的浓稠精液射进花穴深处，为这朵玫瑰增添自己的营养。光瘫倒下来趴在床上大口喘息着，花蜜和白色的精液从双腿间流淌出来，泽菲兰趴在她身上，亲吻如雨滴般拂过她光洁的后背，认真仔细不放过任何一个角落。  
“我的玫瑰，终于得到你了。”泽菲兰像对待珍爱的宝物那般，虔诚地叹息。他的双手情色地抚摸过光的全身，手指四处探寻光的敏感地带，满足地听着光在自己身下轻声娇喘，并为之欣喜和满足。他的手最终停在光毫无防备、脆弱的后颈上，那里是一处火焰般的纹身，深刻得似乎烙在骨骼里，格外鲜明，泽菲兰轻轻抚摸那片纹身，嘴唇也紧随其后舔舐啃咬那里。  
教皇当然忌惮光之战士的力量，但他不愿让心腹为此离心。他一直观察着，甚至有意放出消息引导埃斯蒂尼安前去带走光之战士，他想要观察自己忠贞无比的部下是否会因她而改变。在埃斯蒂尼安前往“花房”的那天，教皇将首席骑士唤到身边，对他耳语：“光之战士后颈有一处纹身，刺穿那里，力量就会消失，她就永远逃不出你的手心了。”  
泽菲兰从未如今天这般害怕，不是因为埃斯蒂尼安的闯入，而是突然得到渴求不得的花朵。她的真心沉甸甸地让他不敢相信不敢接受，抛开这座牢笼，她没有任何理由会爱上他，哪怕有重新来过的机会，他也笃定自己不值得被爱。泽菲兰困惑并恐慌着，因为得到了所以更加害怕失去，他对感情的无知到了盲目的地步，胡乱地诉说着“我爱你”，却没有任何勇气和把握去接受对方的爱意。他的手抓住光的后颈，有些用力地将她按在床上，早就准备好的匕首在地上躺着。  
“是教皇告诉你的，对吗？”光侧头靠在床上，仿佛将要发生的事情与她无关。  
“对不起……光……”泽菲兰似乎才是受害者，面容痛苦地扭曲起来。“我爱你……我爱你……”  
泽菲兰的每一句爱语都如同温水涌入胸口，暖暖地却让人窒息得剧痛，光并不挣扎，只是躺在那里，脸颊上还有未干的泪痕。“那么你呢？”泽菲兰并不明白她在说什么，光换了个方便肺部呼吸的姿势，喘息着问他：“你爱的是拥有超越之力、身为英雄的我，若我剥去这层外皮，你还爱我吗？”  
泽菲兰呼吸为之一滞，浑身颤抖似乎受到了极大的冲击。  
“若我失去一切，你又爱的是谁呢？”  
花房恢复到往日应有的寂静，宽阔的房间只有两人不甚均匀的呼吸声此起彼伏。这座玻璃般的花房将娇艳的阿泽玛玫瑰囚禁在其中，却不经意间，将花房主人的心也牢牢关进去，挂上一把厚重的锁。  
拥有超越之力的光之战士永远年轻美丽，带着朝阳般蓬勃的活力盛放在地下花园中。泽菲兰害怕光一个人在地下感到无聊，时时搜寻各式各样新奇的东西献给她，甚至开辟出一小片能够见到阳光的苗圃让光侍弄花草，光的肌肤在阳光下反射着不健康的光泽，她倾情照看着苗圃中的含苞欲放的花朵，并期待它们在未来绚烂地绽放美丽，她亲吻这些娇弱带着水滴的花朵，就像泽菲兰深情地亲吻她的脸颊那样。这朵永不凋谢的阿泽玛玫瑰安放在脆弱不堪的玻璃花房内，泽菲兰从玻璃外欣赏只属于自己的花朵，爱怜地将她和玻璃花园紧紧护在怀中。  
光之战士始终是那样娇艳欲滴，在花房里坦然而自在地度过她漫长的一生。而泽菲兰，他只是一位隔绝其外的守护者，任凭时光在他身上穿行，目光也依然追随着他的永生花。  
直到他所能预见的永远。


End file.
